


Trapped in Heaven

by Thornyrose13



Series: Harry in Slytherin [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, F/M, Harry in Slytherin, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: On the run from Umbridge, Hermione, Daphne and Adrian get locked in a broomclosset. What starts as an innocent enough game of truth or dare soon turns their little prison in a room full off pleasure.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey
Series: Harry in Slytherin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Trapped in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to thank @Empress_of_yaoi, @WillfullDroll and Leah (her A3O account is slipping my mind right now) for beta'ing my work. This piece is part of the 'Twelve days of Smutness' challenge. If you like this, make sure you check out the other talented writers :D
> 
> A quick note about the series this is part of: The one-shot takes place in the Hiss universe. I am not sure if it'll become canon or not, we'll see where the story brings us. I just really enjoyed playing with their dynamics. Let me know what you think :3

“She locked us in! I can’t believe she actually locked us in the broom closet!” Adrian whispered loudly as he tried for the fifth time in under a minute to open the door with no success.

“I can’t believe she was smart enough to make sure we couldn’t undo the spell,” Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance. They were supposed to be at the KoW meeting! This was literally the last thing they needed right now.

“Just be happy we didn’t get caught.”

Daphne seemed to be living up to her name, Ice Queen for the win and was the calmest person there. She agreed with her friends that their situation was anything but – well, convenient. But she also recognised the fact that it could’ve been so much worse. If Umbridge would’ve caught them out here they would be half-way down to detention with blood quills instead of being trapped here in the small closet.

There was barely enough room for the three of them to comfortably stand, let alone sit without being all over each other. Currently, both Hermione and Daphne were pressed against Adrian who had come in last and blocked them from view if anyone were to open the door.

“Why don’t we try and make the best of the situation we’re in?” She mumbled, grabbing her wand and vanishing the brooms and mops that took up quite some space, creating slightly more breathing room for the three of them.

They rearranged themselves slightly, ending up with just Daphne being squeezed in between Hermione and Adrian. Hermione had scooted all the way to the far right, creating some space for Daphne to comfortably lean against Adrian. She was small enough for the boy to be able to endure it comfortably.

“What did you have in mind?” The boy in question asked.

“Well, we might as well play a game,” Daphne shrugged. In the dim light of their lit-up wands, it was barely noticeable.

“Like what?” Hermione raised a brow at her friend, obviously not being opposed to the idea.

“A classic game of truth or dare should do the trick.”

“There are worse ways to pass the time I suppose,” Hermione mumbled, sliding down against the wall.

“What if we spice the game up a bit?" Adrian suggested, his hand resting on Daphne's hip.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the dares are for," Daphne mused.

"Yeah, but we usually have alcohol while playing this -" Adrian's voice had turned a shade huskier, "do you lovely ladies trust me?"

Daphne locked eyes with Hermione. They didn't need to say a word to know their answer.

"Of course," they sounded in unison.

"Then let's start the game. If anyone bows out of a truth or a dare, I know a nice spell that could spice things up."

"Okay, " Daphne looked over her shoulder and tried to read the boy, but even without the dim light, Adrian knew how to only show what he wanted people to see, so it was a lost cause. "Do you want to start?" 

"If it works for Mione over there, sure." He shrugged his shoulders and Daphne turned to look back at Hermione who gave her approval. "Let's start with truth, have a little warming up, yeah?"

Daphne nodded, thinking it over. She already had an idea of what she wanted to ask him, it had been on her mind for a while now.

"Which sexual fantasy haven't you achieved yet?"

She had turned back around, craning her neck so she could see his face, noting his lips had perked up in an amused smile. 

"There are a few fantasies I still want to achieve… but let's say I've never had a threesome."

Daphne felt her heart skip a beat as Adrian's thumb rubbed a small circle on her hip and she swallowed harshly. 

"How is that possible? I'm pretty sure you could get any girl you want…" Hermione seemed surprised as she eyed up Adrian. She was speaking the truth, even amongst the other houses, he was a catch, the fact he was a forbidden fruit making it all the more exciting.

"I don't want just anyone," Adrian shrugged, "you want a truth or a dare, Mione?"

"I’ll go with dare,” as expected, Hermione lived up to her Gryffindor courage. She always did when it came to games like this. 

"I want you to give us your best impression of you orgasming," the dare came, "the room is silenced so you can be as loud as you want." 

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, obviously, this wasn't what she had expected.

"Okay, give me a moment to get into it," the brunette muttered.

Daphne could see how she closed her eyes and wondered who she'd be thinking of. She knew how infatuated she was with Blaise, so maybe she'd be thinking of all the things the Italian could be doing to her. Or maybe it would be her soulmate? If you asked Daphne it was bound to happen that Hermione hooked up with either Draco or Blaise, who knew, maybe even both. 

Hermione started panting slightly, a soft, deep throaty moan leaving her lips. She kept her eyes closed before the moan turned into a breathy curse. Daphne felt Adrian's excitement rising and smirked slightly to herself. Who knew, maybe he'd be getting his fantasy tonight after all.

"That was hot," the boy complimented and as Daphne agreed with the statement she could tell some scarlet crept up on Hermione's cheek. 

"Alright, Daphne, truth or dare?"

Daphne mulled it over, what was the safest bet here? Both with a truth and a dare Hermione could bring her into an interesting, if not awkward situation.

"Let's go with truth for now," she eventually decided.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hermione smirked slightly, "right now, in this instance, who would you want to have sex with?"

Daphne raised a brow. Hermione knew bloody well who that was, but she was trying to play her cards right.

"Adrian, guess you can test out that spell of yours, I'm passing for now."

Daphne shot Hermione a warning glare, she'd get her revenge. 

"Alright, here we go," Adrian pointed his wand at Daphne and mumbled something under his breath that the blonde couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, a vibration started between her legs and she let out a surprised 'oh'. "They'll get more intense every time you skip," he informed her.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked curiously, not yet knowing what pleasant torture Adrian had in mind for them.

"I'll make you find out," Daphne said with a sweet smile, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," the brunette chose, eying the blonde suspiciously. Daphne shifted a little bit on Adrian's lap, locking eyes with Hermione as the unfamiliar tingle kept coming. 

"How often and about whom do you think while you masturbate? Names, fantasies and quantity." 

Hermione frowned, biting her bottom lip.

"Let's skip that one for now…" 

Adrian didn't wait to warn her, instead, he pointed his wand at the brunette who let out a surprised yelp as the spell started working.

"Who wants to raise the stakes with a little bet?" he asked, and Daphne could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Never one to back down, Hermione gave him a nod.

"Whoever cums first, gets a punishment served by the other people in the room." 

"Fine, I'm in."

"So am I."

Adrian let out a pleased hum before reminding Hermione that it was her turn to pick someone and dish out a truth or dare. 

"Adrian, what's your poison?" She asked, shifting a little in her spot. If Hermione's tingle was anything like Daphne's, it was spreading to all the erotic zones.

"Let's do dare," Adrian spoke bravely.

"I dare you to make Daphne moan," the brunette said, giving Daphne a quick wink. Seemed she was in it to win the bet.

"You okay with that, Daph?" Adrian asked the blonde who merely nodded in response. She was not skipping again. 

Adrian bowed down and Daphne could feel his hot breath against her skin, as his thumb crept closer to the tingles down below, still rubbing those small circles. A small jolt of pleasure ran down her spine as his lips touched her neck and trailed butterfly kisses all the way down until he found a sensitive spot near her collarbone. So far, she hadn't made any sound, but Adrian must've picked up on how she wiggled in pleasure. She could feel his smile against her skin before he gently sucked, leaving a mark. The moan left her lips before she could stop it and her hands balled to fists. Merlin, he was good.

"Daph, truth or dare?" He murmured in her ear before retreating and giving her some space.

"Dare," she spoke bravely. She wasn't going to be lured into another truth just yet.

"I dare you to make out with Hermione while dancing with her."

Daphne's eyes locked with Hermione’s once more and the brunette gave a small nod. The two of them stood back up and Daphne flung her arms around the brunette as if she was going to slow dance.

Making sure Adrian wouldn't hear it, she leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"He's getting turned on by this, let's give him a show."

An almost invisible nod from Hermione later, their lips connected, as Daphne started grinding against her best friend. It was an odd but pleasant sensation, she could feel her nipples hardening. The vibrations in her lower zone had made them extra sensitive and she let out a soft moan as Hermione's hands landed on her bum and squeezed it. Merlin, that felt good! Hermione and Daphne were about the same height, so not only did their pelvises grind against the other’s, she could also feel Hermione’s erect nipples ground into her own. Daphne heard Hermione let out a low hiss. The brunette had to be just as turned on by this as she was.

"Okay, that's enough girls," Adrian chuckled, "a bloke can only have so much sexiness before he wants to join in."

"Why don't you?" murmured Hermione bravely, lips parting only for a second before they found their way back to Daphne's.

"I want to have a little more fun with the two of you first," Adrian grinned, swiping his wand and putting the vibrations a level higher.

Both girls let out a loud moan and Daphne was glad she could lean against Hermione to keep standing. This felt good. Her clit was twitching in anticipation and it took her a lot of willpower to release Hermione.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" she asked, leaning against the wall as she looked in his direction.

"Dare."

"Take off your clothes but leave your boxers on," Daphne said.

"Slowly," Hermione added. She had taken a spot next to Daphne leaning against the wall.

Adrian raised a brow but didn't chicken out. Ever so slowly he dropped his robes to the ground, first sliding them down one shoulder before repeating the action on the other shoulder. His cloak dropped onto the floor. Only to be joined by his sweater, his shirt - which gave both girls a good look at his defined abs - and eventually his pants. This left Adrian in nothing but his boxers and a green Slytherin tie. The sneaky bastard even had the decency to turn around so they could admire his bum, too. Daphne let out another small moan as the vibrations focussed in on her clit now.

"Hermione?"

"Dare," the brunette said, not needing him to finish the sentence.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance. The catch is, until you make me moan, the vibrations will keep going up. For both of you," his eyes locked with Daphne for a moment who bit her bottom lip and nodded in conformation.

Hermione turned around towards Adrian and transfigured a chair for him to sit on, before pushing him down. There wasn't much room but the brunette managed to take a few steps around him, her hand gently trailing his chest, grabbing his tie before she straddled him, moaning softly as the vibrations went up. Daphne grunted, balling her hands into fists again as the intensity of the vibrations increased. She was hot, the friction of her clothing was causing her nipples to get harder, and the vibrations were still focused on her clit. Daphne could feel her panties drown in her wetness. The sight of Hermione rolling her hips against Adrian didn't help either. Daphne could imagine how Adrian's erect cock would feel against the sensitive little nub between her legs, and how the vibrations she was experiencing would make the experience even more intense. She let out a soft moan.

The game be damned!

Daphne walked over towards where Hermione was currently frenching Adrian while continuing to roll her hips against him. As the blonde slipped her hands around Hermione, she cupped her breasts and played with her nipples through the soft fabric of her sweater. She just didn't want to be left out. As the vibrations increased, Hermione let out a pleased moan and rubbed her bum against Daphne. The blonde could see how she continued her slow ride on Adrian who was panting himself. The friction of Hermione's rear end against her sensitive clit made Daphne sing in pleasure and long for more. She grabbed Adrian's hands and brought them to her own ass, allowing him to knead her firmly, pulling her closer to Hermione.

Daphne's lips found their way to Hermione's neck and it didn't take long before she found her sweet spot, making the girl shiver in pleasure as she sucked a proper purple spot down there. Her hands slipped under Hermione’s clothes, forcing the brunette and Adrian to part lips for a moment as she removed her robes. They were just in Daphne’s way otherwise. Even though at first Adrian had let out a chastised whine for her interruption, the view of Hermione in nothing but her black laced bra got his approval. Soon enough, Daphne’s clothes joined Hermione’s on the floor and the blonde felt the cool air stroke the sweat that was glistening all over her body. 

"Stand up," Adrian ordered the two girls and Daphne pulled Hermione with her towards the wall, giving her a longing kiss. It was the perfect time to get rid of the last of their undergarment and soon enough, their hot, naked bodies rubbed against each other in a sinful matter. Daphne could feel a trail of hot, intimate fluids run down her legs as Hermione and her juices mixed together. In her intoxicated daze she realised that they might be leaving two pools of their own arousal on the floor. 

Adrian walked over and placed a kiss on both Daphne's mark and Hermione's before pulling them both apart.

"From now on, the both of you will only be doing as I tell you to do," the Slytherin said, wordlessly increasing the intensity of the vibrations. "If you do that, and you are good girls, I'll make sure to reward you. Understood?"

Both girls moaned in acquiescence to his dominating tone.

"In a moment, Daphne, you'll be laying down on the ground. Hermione, you are going to sit on her face and like the good girl you are, you're gonna play with these breasts of yours." As to illustrate, Adrian placed a kiss on both of Hermione's nipples, the girl moaning in need. "Daphne, you'll be eating her out as she rides your face. Don't worry, I'll be taking care of your pleasure too." He placed a small peck on her lips as his finger traced a path over her wet clit. Her whole body shook with anticipation.

She allowed Adrian to lay her down on the ground on his cloak and licked her lips as witnessed him making out with Hermione. Once the pair broke apart, Adrian helped Hermione to take place above Daphne's mouth before he himself sat down at her feet.

"Help out your friend, Daphne. And remember Mione, play with those nipples and loud moans."

Daphne could smell Hermione’s arousal as she lowered herself, allowing the blonde to kiss her lower lips. Adrian, in the meantime, had the same idea and placed small kisses all over Daphne's lower region, purposefully ignoring her clit for now. 

Daphne mirrored his actions on Hermione and was pleased to see the brunette reduced to a moaning mess. She enjoyed the power she had over her friend, even if it was Adrian who was the real puppet master. She herself was nothing more than a panting heap on the floor. By the time Adrian finally sucked on her clit, Daphne needed every ounce of willpower not to cum then and there. Her nerves were on fire, leaving her hot and panting and Hermione's scent and taste were intoxicating; so intoxicating that she barely noticed when Adrian removed his mouth and lifted up her hips to penetrate her with his erect length. 

She let out a loud moan when he filled her again, making her fingers dug into Hermione's hips. The brunette had kept a slow and steady space going so far as her cries of pleasure filled the closet.

"No orgasm until I say so," Adrian reminded the two girls, pulling Hermione in for a kiss. He withdrew himself from Daphne almost entirely before slowly easing himself back into her at a glacial pace.

Moans synchronised as Adrian picked up his pace, angling his hips in a way so that every move created the most pleasurable friction. It brought her to a new level of bliss she had never before experienced in her limited sex life, nor imagined when she helped herself. Hermione's cries got more frantic with every roll of her hips, indicating she was getting close. Either way her taste was intoxicating enough for Daphne to stop caring just how much she was drowning in Hermione’s wetness.

“A little more, my darlings,” Adrian moaned, his hands keeping Daphne’s hips in place as he slapped his own against them.

Daphne couldn’t see it, but she felt Hermione's body weight shift. Adrian must've pulled her in for another kiss, one he seemed to approve off because his next sentence was one Daphne had longed to hear.

“Let go, darlings.”

Daphne's toes curled in pleasure as she let out a content moan that mixed with Hermione's. Her fingers dug into the brunette's shaking hips as her orgasm milked Adrian dry. 

The experience left the three of them panting and Daphne felt her muscles ache as Adrian helped them untangle themselves from the mess of body parts they currently were.

Vaguely, Daphne noticed how she got squished between Hermione and Adrian as they laid down on either side of her, cuddling her in their post-orgasm daze. Something warm covered the three of them and Adrian's words filled her dreams as she dozed off.

“Get some rest, darlings. In the morning we’ll try to get out of here.”


End file.
